Ugluk
|row2 = |row3 =647 |raritycolor = earth|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}The Lizards were a dynasty known for their might and their riches. By tradition, when they died, they were buried with their treasures. Now there's only one Lizard left, Ugluk, but the pressure of maintaining his family's glory got the best of him. To this day, he spends his time in the dynasty graveyard guarding his ancestors' remainings and riches. Stats and Information |stamina = 140|book = |relic = |power = 3685|life = 34080|speed = 3476|trait0 = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 90|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = before damage: |Default1 Name = Last Lizard Legacy|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Defense Greaker|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Rotten Shields|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 3|Group1a Stamina = 25|Group1a Warmup = 1|Group1a Text = remove shield self: |Group1b Name = Quicksands Trap|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 30|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 0|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Yugular Bite|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 2|Group1c Stamina = 25|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = drain 30% total life|Group2a Name = Shoulder Hit|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 30|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 3|Group2a Stamina = 20|Group2a Warmup = 1|Group2a Text = self: |Group2b Name = Drown In Your Blood|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 45|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 22|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = all enemies: |Group2c Name = Siege Finisher|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 70|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 0|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = before damage: remove shield|Group3a Name = Poisoned Ground|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 35|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 1|Group3a Stamina = 29|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Furius Flail Of Fate|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 30|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = drain 50% total life self: |Group3c Name = Battering Lizard|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 100|Group3c Cooldown = 0|Group3c Stamina = 0|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Ancestors Bite|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 95|Group4a Cooldown = 2|Group4a Stamina = 37|Group4a Warmup = 0|Group4a Text = drain 30% total life self: |Group4b Name = Reptilian Ram|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 45|Group4b Accuracy = 90|Group4b Cooldown = 1|Group4b Stamina = 32|Group4b Warmup = 0|Group4b Text = before damage: remove shield after damage: |Group4c Name = Ancestral Flail Swing|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 30|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 2|Group4c Stamina = 34|Group4c Warmup = 1|Group4c Text = all enemies: moderate damage|Group4d Name = Your Last Taunt|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 65|Group4d Accuracy = 95|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group4d Stamina = 28|Group4d Warmup = 1|Group4d Text = self, before damage: self, after damage: remove , }} Trivia *First monster to have the Taunt Hater status effect. * Name and skills reference certain aspects/events that took place in The Lord of the Rings series: ** Uglúk was the leader of the Uruk-hai, who were brutal warriors who dwelt in Mordor. ** "Reptilian Ram", "Battering Lizard", and "Siege Finisher" all reference Grond, a battering ram used in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Category:Legendary Earth Category:% Life Removal